Angst
by Gepocha
Summary: Seto in Gedanken über seine Angst - Shounen-Ai impliziert!


Disclaimer: I do not own the used song. It is „Angst" by Milva.

Angst

Angst vor der Geschichte  
Angst vor sich selbst  
Sich in sich zurückziehen  
Aus Angst vor der Welt 

Seto Kaiba saß in seinem Büro und ordnete einige Papiere, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Ja? … Stellen sie durch.", er griff einen der Verträge, der in einem Stapel links von ihm lag, „Herr Kuskabe? … Ja, ich habe die Unterlagen vorliegen … Ja, exakt … Nein, wir können nicht schon morgen liefern… Ja, das ist richtig … Ja, wir expandieren … Wir setzen auf den europäischen Markt … Bitte, nun halten sie mir keinen Vortrag über Akkumulation, ich habe noch zu arbeiten … Ja … Ja … Auf Wiederhören.", mit einem Seufzen legte er den Hörer zurück, „Ich bin von Idioten umgeben…"

Mit einem Grummeln vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und begann kurz darauf seine Schläfen zu massieren.

Was Joey jetzt bloß machte? Und der ganze Kindergarten?

Er sah auf die Uhr.

Einunddreißig Minuten nach zehn – abends.

Ob er schon im Bett lag?

Oder mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war?

Oder vielleicht eine Party aufmischte?

Ganz gleich, was es war, er war sicherlich glücklich dabei.

Warum sollte Joey sonst immer lachen?

Er selbst konnte nur kalte Blicke verteilen.

Er, Seto Kaiba, der Eisblock.

Angst auszubrechen  
Sich zu blamieren  
Sich aufs Eis zu wagen  
Angst zu erfrieren

Eisblock.

So hatte ihn Joey genannt.

Einen gefühlskalten Eisblock.

War er das wirklich?

Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Denn dann würde er nicht so oft an den Blonden denken müssen.

Und sein Herz würde dabei nicht so laut schlagen.

Und doch – er hatte auch Recht.

Das Herz in seiner Brust pulsierte vielleicht, aber sein Verstand hatte darum eine dicke Eisschicht gebildet. Eine Schicht, die nicht mehr zu brechen war. Denn würde sie es, dann würde sein Herz mit brechen. Er versteckte zu viel hinter dieser Mauer, seiner Mauer aus Eis. Zu viele Gefühle und zu viel Schmerz.

Das Eis hielt ihn aber nicht nur zurück. Nein, es hielt auch alles andere ab, zu ihm zu kommen. Die ganze Kälte und Gemeinheit, die man ihm täglich entgegen warf. Alles, was die Menschen ihm antaten. Ob nun seine Familie, die ihn nicht haben wollte, oder Gozaburo, der ihn gequält hatte. Das Eis beschützte ihn.

Und doch glaubte er manchmal zu erfrieren.

Denn auch nichts Schönes konnte durch das Eis.

Weder solche Dinge wie Freunde, noch Fröhlichkeit oder auch die Liebe seines Bruders.

Es kam nichts mehr zu ihm durch.

Nur das, was in seinem eigenen Herzen war, das konnte er noch spüren.

Die Liebe zu seinem Bruder.

Und die Liebe zu Joey. 

Angst zu verblöden  
Vor der Endgültigkeit  
Sich an alles gewöhnen  
Aus Angst vor der Zeit

Aber wie lange würde diese Liebe noch bleiben?

Hatte sie sich in sein Herz gebrannt?

Oder würde das Eis sie irgendwann ersticken?

Würde er irgendwann wirklich gar nichts mehr fühlen?

Was musste er denn tun, um wenigstens dem Wachsen des Eises Einhalt zu gebieten?

Denn es war genug, bei weitem genug.

Er war schon krank genug.

Es war genug.

Kein Eis mehr!

Ja, wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte kein Eis mehr.

Er war stark genug geworden.

Er hatte allem getrotzt und sich durchgebracht.

Sein Bruder war sicher.

Die Firma gehörte ihm.

Er hatte alles, was er zum Leben brauchte.

Nur Freunde nicht!

Und seine Liebe…

Joey war nicht bei ihm.

Joey war unerreichbar fern.

Joey hasste ihn.

Einfach Angst zu verblöden  
Bereits mundtot zu sein  
Angst stellt ruhig  
Angst kriegt klein 

Und aus dem Grund würde er auch nie von Setos Gefühlen erfahren.

Vielleicht war er doch gar nicht so stark, wie er gedacht hatte.

Er könnte ein Nein nicht verkraften.

Die Ablehnung würde er nicht überleben.

Daher durfte Joey nichts wissen.

Daher konnte Seto nichts sagen.

Die Angst hielt ihn davon ab.

Die Angst vor der Reaktion.

Die Angst vor der Zurückweisung.

Und… die Angst sich die eigenen Gefühle überhaupt einzugestehen.

Er liebte Joey.

Er liebte einen Mann.

Er liebte diesen Köter!

Den Gedanken begleitete Entsetzen.

Abscheu.

Ekel.

Wieso er?

Wieso hatte unbedingt er sich unbedingt in einen, in diesen, Mann verliebt?

Warum hatte es ihn getroffen?

Und warum hatte er solche Angst vor Joeys Nein?

Angst braucht Waffen  
Aus Angst vor dem Feind  
Obwohl keiner so recht weiß  
Wer ist damit gemeint

Oder war es Angst vor den eigenen Gefühlen?

War es Angst vor sich selbst?

Was war das, was ihn zurückhielt den Gedanken auszusprechen?

Vor Joey?

Vor sich selbst?

Vor der Welt?

Nur die Angst vor Ablehnung?

War sein Eispanzer denn wirklich noch nicht dick genug?

Wie viel Eis brauchte ein Mensch denn zum Überleben?

Wie viel Eis?

Bis er erfror?

Aber brach Liebe das Eis nicht?

Warum ließ sie es wachsen?

Er verstand es nicht.

Was nützte all seine Intelligenz, wenn er doch nicht wusste, was Gefühle bedeuteten? 

Angst überholt zu werden  
Angst vor Konkurrenz  
Angst vor Dummheit  
Vor ihrer Intelligenz

Jeder wusste über Gefühle Bescheid.

Ein Mensch erkannte doch, wenn er liebte, oder nicht?

Ebenso wie er merkte, wenn er hasste, oder nicht?

Und er konnte damit auch umgehen, oder nicht?

Seto konnte es nicht.

Jeder konnte solche Dinge, nur er nicht.

Er war Meister in allem, er konnte alles, er schaffte alles.

Nur solche einfachen Dinge wie Gefühle, die verstand er nicht.

Er war doch wirklich ein Versager auf ganzer Linie.

Auch Yugi konnte er nie besiegen.

Es gab immer jemand Besseren, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte.

Warum nur, warum konnte er nicht einmal etwas gut?

Er wollte doch nur ein guter Mensch sein.

Er wollte perfekt sein.

Wieso scheiterte er an der Liebe?

Angst als Methode angewandt  
Das Einschüchtern ist geplant  
Angst stellt ruhig  
Angst kriegt klein

Er bekam, was er wollte.

Er schaffte immer alles.

In seiner Firma hatte er die volle Kontrolle.

Er kannte sich aus mit Verführung, mit Manipulation und Einschüchterung.

Er konnte sogar die Ängste anderer kontrollieren.

Und ihren Hass.

Alle schlechten Gefühle waren sein Metier.

Nur die positiven, von denen hatte er keine Ahnung.

Bei anderen nicht und bei sich selbst auch nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie man sich Freunde machte.

Er wusste auch nicht, wie man ein guter Bruder war.

Er wusste erst recht nicht, wie man Leute dazu brachte sich in einen zu verlieben.

Joey würde immer unerreichbar für ihn sein.

Weil er sich nicht traute seine Gefühle zu gestehen. 

Angst voreinander  
Angst raus zu gehen  
Wir sind uns alle verdächtig  
Angst in die Augen zu sehen 

Ja, jetzt hatte er sogar Angst vor Joey!

Joey hatte ihn in der Hand.

Sein Lächeln und seine Faust, sie kontrollierten den Brünetten.

Ob er freundlich war oder fies, ob er lachte oder schrie, ob er lächelte oder weinte – er schmiss Seto von einer Woge in die nächste.

Manchmal hatte er sogar Angst in die Schule zu gehen, nur weil er wusste, dass Joey auch dort sein würde.

Manchmal tat der Anblick weh.

Manchmal drangen noch Gefühle an sein Herz.

Nein, er hatte keine Angst vor seinen Gefühlen.

Die hatte er schon viel zu lange, als dass er sie nicht endlich akzeptieren konnte.

Aber war es wirklich Angst vor der Ablehnung, die er hatte?

Was wäre denn, wenn der Blonde ihn nicht ablehnen würde?

Angst vor Gefühlen  
Angst vor Zärtlichkeit  
Angst aus Erfahrung  
Zuviel Vertraulichkeit

Angst vor der Zustimmung.

Angst vor einer Beziehung.

Angst vor Gefühlen auf eine ganz andere Art, als er gedacht hatte!

Vielleicht hatte er Angst zu viel zu fühlen?

Angst, dass der Blonde zu wertvoll wurde.

Angst, dass er zu viel Macht bekam.

Angst vor Kontrollverlust.

Angst, alles zu verlieren, für das er sein ganzes Leben gekämpft hatte.

Liebe war verräterisch.

Sie machte schwach.

Ja, Liebe war eine Bedrohung für ihn! 

Angst zu verblöden  
Vor der Endgültigkeit  
Sich an alles gewöhnen  
Aus Angst vor der Zeit

Was sollte das denn werden, wenn er wirklich liebte?

Wenn er eine Beziehung einging?

Wenn er sich auf das Treiben seiner Gefühle einließ?

Er hatte sich Gefühle noch nie erlauben können.

Wieso ihnen jetzt plötzlich nachgeben?

Nur weil ein kleiner Hund ihn verrückt machte?

Nein.

Nein, das war eine Prüfung.

Eine Prüfung an ihn, dass er standhaft blieb.

Er würde sich nicht von der Liebe besiegen lassen!

Er war stark!

Er war stark genug, um auch ohne Freunde und Liebe leben zu können.

Er war stark genug seine Gefühle bekämpfen zu können.

Alles, was er brauchte, war nur ein wenig mehr Eis.

Nur noch ein wenig mehr Eis und er konnte allen trotzen.

Früher musste er gegen die Welt um sich kämpfen, jetzt kämpfte er gegen sich selbst.

Angst zu verblöden  
Bereits mundtot zu sein  
Angst stellt ruhig  
Angst kriegt klein

Er hatte keine Angst.

Nein, er brauchte keine Angst zu haben.

Sein Eis war stark genug, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Er konnte sich selbst besiegen.

Er war stark!

Er war stark genug! 

Angst ferngelenkt zu werden  
Angst vor dem Aus  
Es allen recht zu machen  
Angst frisst auf 

Er brauchte keinen Joey.

Nein, Joey war sogar eine Gefahr für ihn.

Alle Gefühle waren eine Gefahr für ihn.

Er konnte nur mit dem Eis überleben.

Sein Verstand und das Eis reichten zum Überleben.

Angst sich zu wehren  
Angst alleine zu sein  
Angst vor der Angst  
Wir schlafen ein

Er hatte keine Angst!


End file.
